


Third Party Invite

by Secret_ninja1



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dirty Talk, Grinding, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 09:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6651496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secret_ninja1/pseuds/Secret_ninja1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Kageyama wanted to do was put the groceries away. Why were his roommates dry humping on the couch?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Third Party Invite

His hands traveled up to his shoulders, feeling the warming skin underneath his fingertips as the pressure in his abdomen increased. His lips parted in a breathless sigh, his eyes fluttering closed in pleasure. The body over him moved and he couldn't stop loving the way their skin rubbed against each other in that slow pace that Oikawa both desired and hated all at once.

  
"Iwa-chan," he breathed out, his grip on his lover's shoulders tightening slightly. He raised one of his legs and pressed it against Iwaizumi's side, feeling the muscles that tightened with each movement. He refused to open his eyes and drink in the sight of his body that pushed and slid against his own to gain the friction between their legs. He could already hear his breathing that was hot against his ear, his head nearly tucked into his shoulder from their position on the couch.

  
Iwaizumi moved his hips to grind down and give Oikawa the pleasure he wanted, his own eyes softening as he watched the man under him tense and gasp from his touch. His cock twitched when it rubbed against Oikawa's again, the shorter reaching down and grasping them both in his hands.

  
Oikawa's head dipped back and he whimpered, biting his lip. " _Oh_ , Iwa-chan." He couldn't stop the shiver that went down his spine when his hand started moving and he almost came when Iwaizumi pumped them both faster. His fingers were hot and it was sliding over his sensitive skin, making that dirty sound reach his ears and burn up his face from embarrassment.

  
Iwaizumi grunted and thrusted forward once, nearly pushing Oikawa further into the cushions as he worked them both towards the orgasm they needed. His back bent as he felt himself get closer, his mouth stuttering a warning before he heard the door open to their apartment. Iwaizumi stopped his hand and turned just as Oikawa moaned from the sudden loss of stimulation.

  
Their eyes followed the head of black hair that poked out from the entrance of their home, the man finally walking away from the door after taking off his shoes. Kageyama had bags of groceries in his hands and he stopped when he saw the two of them naked on the couch, his mouth forming a frown. "Do that in the bedroom, not here." He sent Oikawa a disapproving look, assuming that he was the one who initiated it.

  
Oikawa rolled his eyes and pouted. "You're such a cock block, Tobio." He looked down at where their bodies weren't pressed together anymore, feeling the cold air rush against his stomach. Iwaizumi wasn't even paying attention to him now, his focus on the younger roommate who retreated into the kitchen, setting the bag of groceries down on the table.  
Iwaizumi licked his lips and looked down at Oikawa, his expression sending another shiver through him. He wasn't seriously thinking of Tobio at a time like this, was he? He almost spoke out about suddenly being replaced before Iwaizumi was already up and walking towards the raven in question.

  
Oikawa didn't bother to lean up and watch the scene unfold, only lying on his back with his arms crossed against his chest. He heard Tobio protest and there was the sound of clothes rustling before his voice became louder and they both appeared in front of Oikawa, Tobio flustered from the fight he put up with his naked roommate. His wrists were caught in the older man's grip as he stood with his back to his chest.

  
Iwaizumi leaned in and grazed his teeth along the shell of his ear, breathing out something that Oikawa couldn't hear from his position. The action made Kageyama blush, his teeth gritted together as he tried to pull out from his hold again. "I don't want to be a part of your... _thing_!"

  
The brunet on the couch made a move to sit up, finally seeing what Iwaizumi was trying to do. He didn't want to feel neglected, but he wasn't sure if he should interfere or just wait out the plan that was in store. He decided to remain silent, keeping a very observant eye on the both of them.

  
Tan hands traveled down Kageyama's black shirt after he let his wrists go, Iwaizumi holding the other tight against his body to keep him still. His fingers went down, popping the buttons on his shirt until the front of him was exposed. The younger struggled a bit until he felt Iwaizumi press his hand against his hip and worked on undoing his belt.

  
"Hey-" Kageyama looked down at the invasive hand and made the mistake of meeting Oikawa's eyes. His gaze was predatory, his eyes darkening into something that made Kageyama's stomach tighten and his words caught in his throat. He never felt that kind of look before and it was making him feel oddly exposed. He watched Oikawa smirk and the man spread his legs in a beckoning manner, the younger man swallowing the lump in his throat.

  
Iwaizumi didn't let him go though, his hands still pressed against his warming skin. His lips were playing around his neck, aware of Oikawa's intrusive act. Kageyama's belt was finally taken off, the leather dropping to the carpet and Iwaizumi's hand slipping into his pants to squeeze his hardening cock.

  
Kageyama's eyes never left Oikawa's, the raven feeling more and more embarrassed the longer Iwaizumi fondled him through his briefs. He felt the other hand drifting up and peeling away his shirt from his shoulders. He sucked in his breath and he closed his eyes to avoid the hungry stare his other roommate was giving him. It was making him hot under the collar and he couldn't stop the moan that slipped his lips, the noise high pitched and he flushed another shade of red.

  
"That was cute." The shirt finally came off and dropped between their feet, Kageyama's body thrusting forward once into Iwaizumi's hand. Fingers tapped below Kageyama's chin and then his lips, the pressure tickling and he gasped, dark blue eyes snapping open from the firm stroke Iwaizumi gave. "Oh? Is this part sensitive?" His caring tone was betrayed by the growing smirk neither roommate got to see very often, Oikawa's own cock twitching in response.

  
Iwaizumi's hand curled and squeezed around the head before he slid down to the underside, tracing a line all the way down and moving back up again. Kageyama squirmed once more, the younger man keening from the sensation. His own hands clasped Iwaizumi's forearms in an attempt to stop him, but his strength was almost non-existent because of the pleasure.

  
"Tell me, Tobio," Iwaizumi's mouth was near his ear again and the man couldn't help but give a teasing blow to rile up his captive. "Where's your favorite place to touch?" The fingers that were near his lips moved down to his stomach, tan hands feeling the muscle developed around his lower abdomen. "Is it here?" He asked, voice nothing more than a whisper as he gave Kageyama another squeeze.

  
"Or," Iwaizumi slid his hand around and cupped his ass through his loosened pants, pleased with the new response that came with the action. "Do you like it here?" He had half a mind to dip his hand inside his pants and find out for himself, hoping that his suspicions were true.

  
"You're very vocal, you know, and the walls here are very thin." He kept speaking and wondered if his baiting would pull anything from him. "But you already knew that, didn't you?" He thumbed at the slit and watched as Kageyama's eyes darted from Oikawa to his cock in embarrassment. "You pervert."

  
Kageyama opened his mouth, his reaction time slower than usual. He wasn't truly understanding the words that were breathed into his ear, only knowing that Iwaizumi's voice was doing things to him that he would rather not admit. "You're the pervert..."

  
Iwaizumi leaned forward, completely against Kageyama's back and his own cock pressed against the back of his thigh. It reminded the raven just what kind of position he was in and if arguing was really the smart thing to do.

  
"Am I, now?" He could feel the smirk he was giving, Kageyama suppressing another moan that bubbled in his chest. He wasn't expecting Iwaizumi to suddenly grip him, his hand slowly pumping up and down. He finally got what he wanted, the man sighing from the relief.

  
Letting him get what he wanted was only a part of the persuasion, Iwaizumi allowing a taste of indulgence before he would rip it away and make him beg. He moved his hand faster and let his fingers glide across his warm skin, friction gathering and Kageyama's cock twitched from the new pace.

  
"Iwa-chan, he looks like he's about to come." Oikawa's hand was mimicking Iwaizumi's, the brunet rubbing his palm under his cock and squeezing gently. He never looked away from Kageyama's face, watching intently as his brows furrowed and his breath came out in pants not long after his capture gave him mercy. "You're never that kind to me."

  
Kageyama moaned, his cheeks aflame and his eyes screwed shut. He moved to thrust in his hand and his ass rubbed against Iwaizumi, his thin pants the only separation between their skin. He only had a little more, just a bit more before he reached his peak. "Rub faster, p-please."

  
Iwaizumi hummed and fulfilled the order given, rubbing fast enough to sate Kageyama's libido but slow enough to give himself a show. He bit his lip when a heated, "Iwaizumi," was breathed out, his roommate's head suddenly lolled back and his hand covered his own that was busy stroking him to orgasm.

  
"Not fast enough, huh?" His smirk was gone but his teasing facade was still in tact. He felt him whine into his neck and the pressure he was holding around his cock was gone. Kageyama nearly yelped, thrusting his hips up and lifting his head to see that Iwaizumi's hand had left him. Precum was smeared around the head and dripping onto the carpet, staining it an off-colored white.

  
He was suddenly pushed, the man stumbling near the couch, Oikawa leaning up to catch him in his arms. Kageyama resisted as he pulled him up, the younger squirming before he landed on Oikawa's abdomen, bent forward and nearly chest to face with the brunet. His legs were forced between the other's and there was no room to spread them comfortably.

  
The couch dipped behind him with the arrival of Iwaizumi, the shortest reaching to pull Kageyama back far enough to level him evenly between the two of them. He watched Oikawa push him up, Kageyama sitting to full height with his hand on the back of the couch. Probably too embarrassed to touch Oikawa anywhere just yet.

  
Oikawa didn't seem to take it into consideration when he snatched the front of his jeans, pulling them down along with his underwear until they couldn't stretch around his clothed thighs. "Iwa-chan." The man chided his nickname, feeling Kageyama up until he had his hands on his hips, testing the size of them. "You should have taken care of this before he got here. He can't move in these."

  
The way his pants bunched around his legs made him uncomfortable, but he figured being ignored like this while he was hard was far more strenuous. "Don't talk about me like I'm not even here." More bite than he intended but he got his point across, if the look he got from Oikawa meant anything.

  
He removed his hands from him and dropped them at his sides, pushing himself up and leaning further against the pillow behind him to get into a better position. "I thought you'd be more excited than this, but all you've done is complain and demand more. I'd never thought you to be so selfish, even in your wildest fantasies."

  
He didn't miss the way Kageyama's mouth hung open as his blush returned, his eyes widening as he struggled to make a witty remark. Words failed him when a new smirk greeted him from below.

  
"You didn't think Iwa-chan would drag you into this if he didn't know, did you? Know that you get off on listening to us?" As if his name urged him, Iwaizumi pressed against Kageyama's back like before and he buried his head into his neck to kiss his skin.

  
"Your bed creaks more than ours does, sometimes. I like to imagine you're shoving a pillow between your legs when you listen in, hearing me moan how good Iwa-chan is." To replicate his imagination, Oikawa reached up to cup Kageyama and rub his hand under his cock, watching another drop of precum fall on his stomach.

  
"You're not very quiet, either." Iwaizumi mumbled between the skin caught between his teeth, sucking roughly near his shoulder to leave another mark. He tried hinting towards his habit before, but Kageyama didn't seem to catch it the first time. "You muffle yourself a lot, probably face-down, biting the sheets." He nearly cut himself off when he grunted, thrusting against Kageyama's ass and letting his cock rub underneath his cheeks. "I bet you come all over yourself because of us."

  
The younger man was beyond ashamed, his head turned away to the side to prevent looking at either of them. He wanted to deny their accusations as much as he wanted to get off, but the memory of the blue pillow squeezed between his thighs made his mouth dry and unable to speak.

  
Iwaizumi placed his hands on the other's chest, thumbing his nipples to keep the rest of himself busy. "Make yourself useful and get up." The order was directed to his lover that was still lounged on the couch, watching Kageyama's cock twitch in his hands.

  
"But it's already up," Oikawa snickered at his joke before he let go and rose to his knees to join the other two, pressing his cock to Kageyama's and gripping his hips. It gave him plenty of leverage to use while Iwaizumi was still rubbing himself under his balls.

  
Kageyama gasped when he felt both of them thrust against him at once, his body unsure which direction to push against. He was sandwiched between the two of them, the underside of his cock being massaged by Oikawa's thigh as he ground against him. He didn't think he could feel this good just by that stimulation alone but Iwaizumi wasn't making it easy staying focused with his teasing.

  
"Ah, ah!" Kageyama tried to voice himself through the rough thrust Oikawa gave, making him bounce on the couch momentarily before Iwaizumi caught him and gave back just as much force, like they were passing him back and forth to each other to abuse. His voice caught before another push seemed to break it. "C-come, I'm gonna come!" He heard Iwaizumi groan behind him, near his ear, suddenly feeling warm liquid hit the inside of his thighs.

  
Iwaizumi remained firm behind him, still holding his chest to keep him between them both. Kageyama's body wouldn't last in his position if he let go, most likely falling on his back with the way Oikawa was handling him. "Ever thought about us like this, Tobio?" His voice was rough from having just come, but he was more than willing to continue playing along until they were done. "Fucking you, nice and rough?" He rubbed his finger between his cheeks, teasing his entrance with pressure. A hard grind from Oikawa sent him back into his hand, the tip of his finger nearly pressing inside.

  
"I really wanna see that," Oikawa panted, still desperately pushing them both towards the edge. "Seeing you masturbate to us. I bet you're really cute, too. Fucking into that pillow like it was one of us, like we are now." He listened to the way Kageyama's breath hitched and he felt his cock's precum mix with his own as it smeared across their stomachs. "You on your knees, humping into your bed, begging-"

  
Oikawa nearly bit down on his tongue when Kageyama shoved him down, his back hitting the cushions and his head nearly colliding with the arm of the couch. Kageyama landed on top of him, bringing Iwaizumi down with him as he seated himself just over his crotch. Oikawa brought his legs in instinctively, giving Kageyama something to lean back into while Iwaizumi was unintentionally supporting his upper half from the fall.

  
He nearly came when he saw Kageyama grind down and rub his ass against his cock, his hips thrusting into his hand that was squeezing around his cock. The other gave a groan of frustration at his teasing, but it turned him on believing that they knew of his sexual fantasies, at least realizing that they were listening in on him, too. If he wanted to know what he was like, he'd give him something to see.

  
He leaned forward and put his free hand on his chest to keep him balanced, his other furiously working to match the pace they were at earlier as he bounced down to let Oikawa get some friction. "Begging to be fucked by you." He continued where the other left off, licking his lips and meeting Oikawa's gave like before. It was tough, but he held back his urge and kept going, determined to give him a taste of his own medicine. "You sound so slutty when you're taking Iwaizumi's cock, you know that? Wish I was in your position, taking him hard against the bed." He thought back to when he fingered himself one night, his sweat pants not even pulled down all the way as he came listening to Oikawa's orgasm through the wall of their shared apartment.

  
He moaned as he went faster, forcing Oikawa's cock to move under him as he went down, the head pressed between his cheeks. The position was awkward to maintain with his pants still restricting his movement, but Kageyama seemed to work fine without complete liberation of his legs. "Feels so good, doesn't it?" He breathed out by his nose once before he moaned again, this time higher than the last. He wasn't going to keep up his act for long. "It's so hot like this. I want to ride you right now, this feels so good."

  
Oikawa leaned his head back against the couch and pulled at his hips, forcing him up and down over his cock like he really was riding him. "Keep moving, keep going." He was so close, he wanted it so bad. Kageyama was too good at this.

  
Kageyama bounced faster, his hands slick with his precum as he jerked himself off. He swallowed the spit in his mouth and keened, feeling himself on the edge. "Yes, yes, _ah_!" He finally came, his body tensing as he spurted white all over Oikawa's chest, the raven never stopping his movements as he emptied himself on his roommate.

  
Oikawa grunted as he jerked forward and rubbed himself under Kageyama, moaning as he released against his lower back, relaxing under the younger's weight after the moment of ecstasy he had worked so hard to achieve. He felt more than saw Kageyama crumple on top of him, his rough breathing puffing against his collar bone.

  
Iwaizumi watched the scene before him as he stood, walking into the kitchen to grab a wash cloth from the sink. He noted to himself to throw it out after he was done. He cleaned up Kageyama first, wiping him down and cleaning him of their semen that splattered nearly all in one place before he cleaned himself off with the other side. He washed Oikawa off last, of course, just to mess with him. He ignored the whine that came from him a second later.

  
Kageyama sat up and lifted himself from Oikawa's lap, his legs wobbly as he stood to his feet. He felt unbelievably sated at the moment, like he was floating and he had no desire to do anything at the moment besides rest. That had to be the best sex he's ever had in his life.

  
He pulled up his pants and buttoned them up, feeling like he should have some shred of dignity after the act he just committed. He sounded like he was in heat, he was so humiliated.

  
"You're not going to stay and cuddle with us?" Oikawa opened his arms and beckoned him back to him, where he remained lounging like he hadn't just fucked him senseless on the couch. Iwaizumi had returned to the couch, too, where he leaned back and stretched his arms along the back, revealing more than Kageyama wanted to see now that they were finished.

  
"I need to put the groceries away. The ice cream probably melted because of you, asshole." He added the insult to make himself feel better about being dragged into their mess, but it didn't hold as much bite as it usually did before. He'd give about an hour before his body went back to normal, including his voice.

  
He moved around the living room space and entered the kitchen, taking the food out of the bags and putting the products in the fridge and pantry like he meant to do before the whole thing started. He really hope the milk wasn't spoiled, but it seemed okay when he felt the container, glad that it was still cold.

  
He was pulled from his thoughts by a warm hand cupping his face, the man turning to his left to meet Iwaizumi's lips in a kiss. He pulled back only after a moment, Iwaizumi wordlessly gathering the empty bags to throw away and make space on the counter. He remained quiet until he noticed Kageyama's staring. "That was from Oikawa."

  
He turned to see the man in question still resting on the couch, his mused hair poking out from the arm of the furniture. He was clearly asleep, judging from the snores he heard coming from him. Guess he was tired after all of that.

  
"You can always ask, you know." Iwaizumi didn't even give him a glance, too busy stocking the pantry with the macaroni boxes the other had bought at the store. "To join us. We both felt that you were being left out, since you clearly wanted to be a part of it." He tried to ignore Kageyama's blush, but smiled at the action anyway. "He was the one most excited about it, I think."

  
Kageyama cleared his throat before he closed the fridge, cleaning his hands in the sink. He probably should have washed them before he handled the food, but too late now. "Just because this happened doesn't mean I'll do it again." He chewed at his lip when he felt Iwaizumi staring at him. "...I'll let you guys know if I'm interested."

  
Iwaizumi smiled widened. "Of course."


End file.
